dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabel Rochev
Isabel Rochev, also known as the supervillainess Ravager, was the vice president of acquisitions at Stellmoor International, with a goal of acquiring Queen Consolidated. Biography ''Arrow: Three Ghosts She strongly opposes the return of Moira Queen to Queen Consolidated, claiming that it will send a bad message to the investors and the city. She believes herself right when Oliver's welcome back party for Moira turns out unsuccessful. Moira implies that Oliver working with Isabel shows that he is not a good judge of character, reaffirming her suspicions. Arrow: Unthinkable Isabel attends the reception service of Moira's funeral, after she was murdered by Diggle, and reveals herself to Diggle and Felicity that they will be next. Isabel later met with Thea to tell her that her club and it's next door factory are part of Queen Consolidated and she must vacate the facility within a few days and Oliver, who was already aware of her survival, called her to tell her that he is giving up. Isabel, later as Ravager attacked Diggle, who was attempting to plant bombs around a bridge leg to crush Slade's army beneath ground, and told him that she was eager for revenge. Isabel continued to fight Diggle and asked where Felicity was as she was eager to kill her too but was then hit by Felicity's van. As she began to stand up the two fled. Later Isabel was tasked to kill Sebastian after he gave the cure to Oliver and she stabbed him with both her swords. Since killing Sebastian, she follows Slade around following his plans. At Queen Consolidated, she and some of Slade's soldiers fight Oliver and the rest of the Assassins. Isabel is then caught in the crossfire in Oliver's arrow. Oliver hesitates and does not kill her, but not Nyssa, as she snaps her neck. Character traits Isabel was a driven and determined woman, but she stated that she was lonely. She was also impressed with Oliver when he stood up to protect his family's company, despite the rumors of Oliver being a lazy, undisciplined rich boy. She takes her job at Queen Consolidated very seriously and was highly agrivated when Oliver keeps missing meetings and doesn't put all his focus on the job at hand. She was obsessed with revenge on the Queen family for Robert's having jilted her, and blames Thea for breaking up her relationship with Robert, claiming that they were "soulmates" and that he would have run away with her and left his family behind if not for Thea. To this end she was willing to team up with Slade Wilson and trained hard to gain his trust which included training which she claimed almost killed her but still proved her worth, even being entrusted with Oliver's secret. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Peak of Superhuman Physical Condition:' Isabel received Mirakuru by a blood transfusion from Slade. Her physical capacity was increased in terms of stamina, strength, durability, reflexes and speed, in addition to an accelerated healing factor (the latter of which appeared to save her life after being shot). She also survived being run over by a van. **'Superhuman Strength:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Isabel was much stronger than a normal human. **'Superhuman Speed:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Isabel was able to move much faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Isabel was able to take more damage than a normal human; after Felicity Smoak runs over her with a van, she quickly recovered, and showed no signs of being damaged no signs of being damaged. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Isabel was able to react much faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, it reduces the effects of fatigue allowing Isabel to exert herself at peak capacity greater then any normal human could. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Isabel was able to heal much faster than a normal human, after being shot by John Diggle twice, and after being injected with the Mirakuru serum, her gunshot wounds were completely healed, after Felicity runs over Isabel with a van, she quickly healed from her injuries. Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Isabel had some training in hand-to-hand combat, do to the fact That she was trained by Slade Wilson, as she showed when she briefly fought Oliver. However, she was not as skilled as Oliver. *'Skilled Swordswoman:' She appears to have some skill at swordswomanship, as she was shown fighting with a pair of dual swords. *'Multilingualism:' As a native Russian, she speaks that language fluently, in addition to English. She reveals that when she took up English, it took her years for her Russian accent to disappear. Weaknesses *'Broken Neck:' Despite her accelerated healing factor, after Nyssa snapped Isabel's neck, she was not able to survive; possibly due to being injected by a slightly weaker version of the Mirakuru serum. Equipment *'Ravager suit:' Isabel wear a leather suit as her supervillainess alter-ego Ravager, to hide her identity from her victims. It is a suit similar to Slade's Deathstroke suit. It was most likely given to her by Slade after being injected with Mirakuru. *'Ravager mask:' Isabel wear a mask as her supervillainess alter-ego Ravager, to hide her identity from her victims. It is visually similar to the Deathstroke mask, however, the colors are inverted, has a rounder shape and her nose and mouth are visible. *'Customized Swords:' Isabel used customized dual swords, similar in appearance to those used by Slade on Lian Yu. *'Sidearm:' Isabel carried a sidearm on her right leg. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Rival and lover turned enemy. *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Ally. Appearances/Actresses *Arrow (2 films) **Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Summer Glau **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Summer Glau Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Isabel Rochev.png See Also *Ravager Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Businessman Category:Villains Category:Secret keepers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Arrowverse Deceased Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills